fdfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Destination 7
BEWARE OF SPOILERS! ''Final Destination 7 ''is a 2015 Final Destination fanfiction by ClaireVader that takes place in Vancouver, Canada in June 2015 it is followed by "Sacrifice: Final Destination 6". Characters Abigail Matherson - the 12th grader visionary with not a lot of confidence. Best friends with Jonah, Carolyn, Mikey, and Daniel Britney Fan - the gossip girl of the school and one of the bullies of the school. Though mean, she is loyal to Victoria and Diana Carolyn Gallows - the kind girl nobody notices at school, girlfriend of Jonah Cassandra Banks - a musical prodigy with a personality like Courtney. Takes history instead of chemistry like the others. Friends with Courtney Courtney Cheung - a tomboy with a flair for sports. Friends with Cassandra and Jacob Daniel Francesco - the helpful and loyal friend Deana Sakusara - the girl that just exists to help Britney and Victoria Jacob Chun - the violent video game fanatic and a total procrastinator, friends with Courtney and Toby Jonah Starling - the smartest guy in the class and boyfriend of Carolyn Joseph Xie - a boy with a mean personality. Serious rivalry with Courtney, Cassandra, and Jacob Mikey Moody - the class clown, and not moody at all Mrs. Phase - the fun, but strict chemistry teacher Thomas Starling - Jonah's cute little brother Victoria Perry - the meanest girl in the entire school. Doesn't even care about Britney or Diana Synopsis After having a premonition of a terrorist attack on her school, Abigail Matherson manages to save a handful of people, but Death isn't happy. You can't escape fate without facing the consequences. Plot Chapter 1 Abigail worries about the presentation for Mrs. Phase's class, hardly eating any lunch. In chemistry class, Britney gets picked to go first, then Daniel, than Jonah. Abigail has a premonition that before Daniel could start, explosions begin around the school, killing everyone on the second floor, many on the first, and everyone at the basketball courts. Chapter 2 Abigail realizes that everything is repeating into reality. She freaks out and runs from the classroom while many people follow her. When the first explosion shakes the ground, Mrs. Phase runs back to class to help other students, later being killed. Abigail saves Cassandra from a rock being hurled at her head. The entire second floor collapses except for the part they were on. Firemen come and put ladders up for them to come down. A robin flies in Carolyn's face as she is about to come down. She panics and steps off, falling two stories onto a fire hydrant, fatally wounding her stomach. Chapter 3 Police interview the survivors. Later they all go to Daniel's house except for Britney, who disliked sharing a police car with anybody. Josh and Courtney have a fight while playing video games, and Daniel tells Josh to leave. As Josh does so, he calls Britney, just in time to hear her screaming and two crashes. Chapter 4 The author reveals how Britney died from Britney's perspective. Jonah calls the police and they immediately see news about Britney and Carolyn on the news minutes later. Josh reveals that he liked Britney a lot, and leaves the house. The rest of them make plans to meet for a movie the next day at a mall called the Château. Chapter 5 They watch Military Combat in 4D. At the movies, they happen to meet Josh, who later trips Jacob on his way to his seat. Jacob gets his head jammed behind the seat, but they managed to pull him out. Jacob leaves to go to the bathroom, but after not returning for a long time, Courtney gets worried and asks Abigail to accompany her to find him. They check the out of order men's room only to scream in horror at what they see. Chapter 6 The author reveals how Jacob dies from third person perspective. Abigail calls the police as a crowd gathers, Courtney then reveals to Abigail that she liked Jacob more than a friend. Abigail does some research while Daniel drives, finding information about past events that are like what they are experiencing, including the Flight 180 explosion, the McKinley Speedway crash, and the North Bay Bridge collapse. Daniel drops off Jonah and Mikey at the mall. Daniel and Abigail then realize who's next, Courtney. In the author's perspective, it shows what is going on in a sports shed at Vancouver High, another high school. Chapter 7 A chain reaction causes Courtney to be locked inside the sports shed, and for it to be set on fire. Courtney is saved by Josh seconds before baseball bats fell and the shed collapsed. Josh was notified of what was happening by Daniel and Abigail. They tell Josh and Courtney about what they found. Josh distrusts them and storms off angrily. Then Abigail realizes it is either Daniel or Jonah who is next, and the chapter ends with Abigail looking up at all the dangerous things around the road. Chapter 8 Abigail, Courtney, and Daniel "Death-proof" Daniel's house. Courtney goes out to put some dangerous items into the garage, but gets her legs get stuck under the garage door. Abigail comes out and is unable to lift the door, and she goes to find Daniel to help. She goes back only to find the door to have been locked automatically when she closed it. Courtney manages to crawl out, and she helps Abigail shatters a window, and they run inside just in time to save Daniel from being electrocuted. Abigail tries calling Jonah but he doesn't pick up. Daniel and Abigail call Mikey to tell him to find Jonah, but Mikey only found Jonah's little brother in tears. The next morning they hear news about the death of Jonah. Chapter 9 The author reveals how Jonah dies from third person perspective. Mikey is asked by Jonah's parents to take Thomas, Jonah's little brother, around town until his parents figure out how to tell Thomas about Jonah's demise. Mikey opens the sunroof, and while they're driving to the toy store, a loose traffic light drops straight into the sunroof and hits Mikey in the head. He brakes and screeches into oncoming traffic. Two cars smash into the car at once, instantly killing both Mikey, while Thomas was put into a coma, miraculously surviving. The chapter ends with Joseph getting a ladder from a shed, planning to spray paint words onto Victoria's window. Chapter 10 As Josh climbs the ladder, the weight of him and the ladder shatters the window, and he is impale through the neck by a shard of glass, waking Victoria and causing her to scream. Abigail and Daniel have breakfast at Andy's, a fast-food restaurant. Abigail pushes open the door only for the glass to pop out of its frame and shatter onto the ground. Abigail falls through the frame towards the glass, pulling down a banner, and also pulling down a beam too. Daniel manages to pull her out of the way, and Abigail is saved. As they drive to the hospital, they find out the Cassandra is next, and Courtney is with her, but Courtney is next after Cassandra. Chapter 11 At the drum competition, two boys taunt Cassandra about being a girl, and she responds to this by hitting one of them over the head with a drumstick. Immediately after Cassandra finishes her performance, a floor scubbing machine falls from above, crushing Cassandra. A bit before, on the 6th floor of the mall, Victoria yells at a woman working at a tea shop. Later, a floor scrubbing machine pushes Victoria against the railing. It gives way, and she breaks her neck on golden ropes hanging from the ceiling, revealing the fact that Victoria was actually a survivor, and Cassandra is 8th to die, not the 7th. Chapter 12 One month later, Courtney goes to Fischer Beach for vacation. In her hotel room, a chain reaction causes the drain in the sink and the bath tub to be plugged, and the faucets to turn on. Three hours later, the water level in the hotel room rises to two feet, submerging six outlets. Courtney opens the door, and electrocuted water rushes at her. Abigail and Daniel are in Daniel's car, and see news on Courtney's death. Abigail panics, and Daniel tries to calm her down. They pass Lakeview High School, which is being torn down. A wrecking ball comes loose and flies at their car, crushing them both. Deaths/Near Deaths Toby, Emma, Jesse, Jenna, Diana, Mrs. Phase, and 256 others - terrorist attack Carolyn - fell two stories onto a fire hydrant Britney - head crushed by a ceiling light Jacob - decapitated by a bathroom stall door after nearly getting his head crushed behind a 4D theatre chair Courtney - saved from falling baseball bats and smoke after being locked inside a burning sports shed Daniel - saved from being electrocuted by wires behind a television screen, while being pressed to the floor by his television Jonah - throat ripped apart by bolt in a kids play place Mikey - crushed by two cars while driving Joseph - impaled through neck by shard of glass Abigail - saved from being impaled by a beam Victoria - neck broken by ropes and cut in half by cymbal Cassandra - crushed by floor scrubbing machine Courtney - electrocuted by water in hotel room Daniel and Abigail - crushed by wrecking ball Gallery FD7AlternateCover.jpg FD7.jpg FD7Coverf.jpg Links Click here to read it on Fanfiction.net The story has been removed on Wattpad by the author. Praise These are comments for Final Destination 7 on both Fanfiction.net and Wattpad! *Seriously though I love this story. I can't wait until this becomes complete. *i love how you go into full detail *it's a fantastic story! *Great chapter *This the best non-fanfic book I have evr read. Please update more. I REALLY like this tory. *Great story *good chapter overall! *Keep up the good work! *That was a pretty intense premonition scene. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time. I've gotta keep reading this! Updates * There won't likely be any more editing or revisions * A Final Destination 6 story might be written soon, and be finished before 2017 wich it is "Sacrifce: Final Destination 6" by RachelWhite25.